Hell's Forces
This profile is for Hell's Forces and Darksiders. Summary The Demons of Hell are one of the major players in the war in the cosmos that effects the balance of existence, since the the truce between them and Heaven has been broken, their clash has caused the destruction of Humanity and Earth, since them they have been the primary rulers of Earth. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader(S) *Lucifer (Primary) Second-in-command *Samael (Presumably) *Destroyer (Ruler of Earth) Military leaders *Belial *Lilith *Abraxis *Straga Notable individuals *Raciel *Vulgrim *Tiamat *Griever *The Stygian *Silitha Military units Infantry *Phantom Guard *Phantom General *Phantom Champion *Minion *Broodling *Duskwing Special *Abyssal Gladiator *Abyssal Rider *Maelstrom *Warmaster *Fallen *Shadow Caster Heavy *Ashworms *Trauma *Suffering *The Noss *Gholen *Brood Mother *Loom Warden |-|Weaponry= Mounts *Demon Horses Military weapons Melee weapons *Swords *Axes Ranged weapons *Fractured Cannons Explosives *Demon Magics Banners *The Black Banner Territories Hell *'Unknown:' It is likely created since time in memorial *'Territory type:' Home Realm *'Inhabitants:' Demons, unknown numbers *'Military:' Unknown Civilization stats Tier 12 Dark: The Demons of Hell have a strong resemblance of medieval style Gothic architecture as well as their style of weapons and even names and culture. Power source Divine: Fire Manipulation (Many demons are well known for projecting fire based attacks from them) Flight (Many Demons and Abyssal Creatures are known to have supernatural flying capabilities) Magic: Necromancy (Some demons have the ability to raise the dead as abominable corpses.) Corruption (can corrupt and turn even the most noble of beings into foul creatures of darkness) Conquest stats Tier 7-B: Planet: The Forces of Hell led by the Destroyer were able to exterminate the entirety of the human race and take control of the planet Earth. Power stats DC: Unknown: The Strength of Lucifer. City: Demon Lords such as the Destroyer, Samael are above the likes of Straga. So on and so forth. City: Straga managed to tank War's attacks at his strongest as he and the Destroyer's Spire are one and the same and even damaged War Unknown: The strength of the other Chosen, who should be some what weaker than Straga. City Block: Most demons and other minions around this level fighting while the fall from the sky as meteors. Durability: Unknown: The Strength of Lucifer. City: Demon Lords such as the Destroyer, Samael are above the likes of Straga. So on and so forth capable of taking War's attacks. City: Straga managed to tank War's attacks at his strongest as he and the Destroyer's Spire are one and the same Unknown: The strength of the other Chosen, who should be some what weaker than Straga. City Block: Most demons and other minions around this level surviving the fall from the sky as meteors. Speed: Hypersonic: Most of the Highest ranked Demon Lords and Champions Which should be somewhat comparable to the Four Horsemen or the Seven Deadly Sins (Likely higher with Lucifer). Supersonic: Many high ranked Demons can react to these speeds of attacks and even match the speed of combat moves. Subsonic: Many Demons while running around can move at these speeds. Skill The Demons have many abilities that makes them impressive of opponents to match, even possessing forces that are not even from their realm, such as undead and abyssal creatures. Strengths/Pros Their greatest strength is in their overwhelming numbers and power, this proved to be evident as they managed to take control of earth. Weaknesses/Flaws Many demons are greedy and untrustworthy, they often work against each other and even plot with their enemies to organize the downfall of their rivals. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below: Wins: *Enter wins Losses: *Enter losses Draws: *Enter draws Gallery Demons.jpg|The Hordes of Demons ready to slaughter Hell (DS).jpg|The Depths of Hell Straga.jpg|Straga the strongest and one of the many Abyssal Creatures Darksiders - devil card.png|Lucifer, the undisputed ruler of Hell Category:Darksiders Category:Tier 7-B Conquest Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Antagonist Category:Divinity Category:Magic Category:Gaming Category:Army Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress